write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kryosis
65B8B550-0F4C-4D41-A658-0CBB2D2851CF.png|Lord Kryosis Ideas Lord Kryosis vs Emperor Harlis Lord Kryosis vs Virus Possible Opponents * Virus * Muffin Head * Shadow Bugs Summary Kryosis was born on the planet Zaphus, which was a literal war zone. His parents were killed when he was a kid, and he was adopted by the General of Zaphus’ forces. He later became a soldier and then the General of Zaphus. He overthrew the King, and went on to conquer the Galaxy, until he met Damus and his friends, who defeated him. Personal Stats Species: Dhazel Height: 8ft 7in Weight: 1,520 pounds Age: 450,000 years old Aliases: The dark one; The emperor of Death Occupation: Warlord Birthplace: Zaphus Theme: Famous Quotes: *”Mercy? What is that?” *”So you wanted a death wish, huh? Well, it would be incredibly rude of me to not grant your request.” Feats Conquered Dozens of galaxies Defeated some of the most powerful heroes in the universe. One shotted Athena, Zephyr, Hercules, and Ira by landing on the ground. Destroyed Rokura, which was a continent, which a wave of his hand. Tagged base form Bolt with ease. One Shotted Xodros, who surpasses Primal mode Damus in power. Even when weakened, he could evenly fight Lycan Damus and Thunder King Bolt. Vaporized the moon with ease. Said that he makes the Tenth General look like a minuscule speck when it comes to power( it took Damus, Alana, Bolt, Zephyr, Xodros, and Ira to take him down.) Destroyed Mercury because he was bored. Is far superior to the ten generals. Destroyed the surface of entire planets by summoning his power Causes earthquakes by walking. Threw a mountain out of orbit for fun. Kept up with Bolt and Damus Tagged Bolt Caught Damus off guard multiple times. Was unaffected by any of Xodros’ attacks (And he can break continents apart) Tanked Damus and Bolt’s attacks Could keep up with Lycan Damus and Thunder King Bolt. Can keep up with Damus and Bolt Mentality *Sadistic *Violent *Kills anyone for the heck of it *Never gets angry, surprisingly *Psychopathic *Masochist(likes pain) *Gets bored easily *Highly intelligent Equipment *Darkness Blades Transformations *True Kryosis Weaknesses *Likes pain *Doesn’t really care about winning *While he’s smart, he’s cares for nothing else but destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A; Low 5-B Name: Kryosis Origin: 2099:Zenith Gender: Male Age: 450,000 years old Classification: Emperor, Conqueror, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Immortality(Types 1,3, and 7), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Madness Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Corruption (type 1), Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level '(Has easily defeated Xodros. Dwarfs the Ten Generals in power. Easily defeated Alana, Zephyr, and Alana by landing on the ground.); '''Moon Level '(Destroyed the Moon with ease. Even while weakened, it took the combined effort of Lycan Damus and Thunder King Bolt to defeat him.) Speed: 'Relativistic+; '''possibly '''FTL+ '(Can tag Bolt and Damus) Lifting Strength: 'Class M '(Threw a Mountain into orbit.) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class; Moon Class Durability: '''Multi-Continent Class; Moon Class Stamina: 'Inhuman '(Can still fight Damus and Bolt while extremely damaged.) Range: Melee Range; Planetary with several powers Standard Equipment: His Armor Intelligence: 'Genius '(Took control of several solar systems with his knowledge of military stratagies.) Weaknesses: *Likes pain *Doesn’t really care about winning *While he’s smart, he’s cares for nothing else but destruction. Notable Attacks/Techniques *Shadow Cannon *Dark Whip *Dark Cutter *Antimatter Crush *Antimatter Uppercut *Dark Kick *Nightmare Fist *Crusher Blast *Subete no shi *Big Bang Crush Category:OCs Category:Komodo25M Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains